Ragna the Bloodedge vs. Sol Badguy
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Two of the most popular anime fighting game icons settle the score! Will Ragna revenge Sol Badguy in a One Minute Melee? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Melee Ragna is walking in a street and people is stay away for him. "Not kill me" shouts a old man and Ragna happy still walking until.... SLASH!!! Sol Badguy appears but Ragna detected that attack and blocked it with his big sword. "Who are you? And what do you want?" said Ragna. Sol Badguy replies "I'm Sol Badguy and I will defeat you". "Well, I watch you like a brave or a idiot" said Ragna with an angry tone. (Cues Rebellion) THIUMPH OR DIE! ENGAGE!!! 60 seconds! Ragna and Sol Badguy jumped in same directions and clashed their sword. 58 seconds! Sol Badguy dashes and swung Ragna for next kicking twice in his abdomen and roaring he performs a slow rising slash infused with fire that deals multiple hits itno Ragna sending him flying but now the red coat anti-hero falls fast and punches Sol's face and grabs him for throwing him. 51 seconds! Sol crash in a building and next the building is in fire due his flames till Ragna cuts it into dust turning off the flames and hurting Sol. 48 seconds! Sol smacks Ragna with his head and he makes a fire floor, he jumps in every pilar for confusing Ragna and tried to finish him with a strong strike but the white spiky hair guy blocked it with a giant demon arm. "Not in my guard useless" Ragna said grabs Sol Badguy's neck and throw him with his sword and backslashes him. 34 seconds! Ragna runs in walls of the street but Sol predict that and tackle him with his arm, jumps and hits consecutive times Ragna in air and charges an attack very dangeruos. Sol Badguy succesfully strikes Ragna destroying all the city, jumps and with a circular attack he cuts Ragna's left hand blowing. 20 seconds! Ragna rolls in the ground and with fury he stands up. Both are getting serious and runs in the same direction 10 seconds! Sol punches Ragna but he blocked every attack and throw him into the floor. 7 seconds! Ragna jumps and cuts the ground but Sol Badguy dodges and fast he cuts Ragna. 4 seconds! Sol Badguy and Ragna jumps and strikes twice with their swords. 1 second! Both attacks clashed. Double K.O! Both brutally attacked in mid of nothing they are. "Did I win?" said Sol Badguy and Ragna replies "What happened?" (Cues Classic Failed) Results Ladies and Gentlemens! We have a TIE!!! Note: Only in Death Battle turned in OMM fanon I will not put the Voting section due Sol Badguy wins the battle and I am agreed.Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:Was a Death Battle Category:PuasLuisZX Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music